Love Makes You Do Twisted Things
by princessgoth14
Summary: "i still cant believe your dating him" "well believe it damnit" will sakura go through dating the leader of the famous Akatsuki or will she just loose it and break away, read on as you find out how sakura cope with her relationship with her boyfriend Pein and his gang and also his ex crazed girlfriend who does not the know what "ITS OVER DAMN IT HE LEFT YOU FOR ME SO GET OVER HIM"


It was a eerily quiet day for a young pinkette who was walking home from a group study, her mid-length pink locks were up in a high pony tail swishing side to side as she admire the view. Her black cargo pants adorn her proudly hugging he waist showing her curves, Her red hoody shirt stop just 3 inches above her belly showing her belly piercing with a cherry charm, he little feet padded softly on the concrete loving the fee on her black and red All Stars. Taking her time to go back home to her brother and mother, she was glad her brother let her go out of his clutches being overly protective was an understatement to her but she was glad he was paying more attention ever since started his high school.

"you know it's quite dangerous for you to be walking alone Sa-Ku-Ra" a deep smooth voice broke her out of her trance state she turned around swiftly turn to see the one and only Pein Ame, she rolled her emerald dough like eyes at her boyfriend for 2 years.

"Pein you scared the crap out of me" sakura whined pouting like a cute five year old as she resumed back to walking towards her house *cough mansion cough*

"Sorry babe i was on my way towards your house and i saw you in Lala land I couldn't resist" Pein stated with his sadistic smirk of his, Sakura huffed and walked a little faster to get away from him

"Your an ass" she pointed out still walking a little ahead a scowl adoring her face,

"Aa" pein retorted staying behind her so she could cool off a little. the walk to her house was peacefuly quiet as watched from behind thinking about the past events that happened today at school while she hum her favorite song so care free pein couldnt help but to marry a small smile on to his face as he watch his cherry blossom with loving eyes

"You always tease me Pein what did I ever do you" sakura whined out as she stopped walking so pein could catch up to her,

"you stole my heart" pein replied smoothly with a smirk of his own, he watched as her whole face turned into a light shade of pink matching her hair

"well I'm not giving it back" sakura stated sticking her tongue out at pein and fell step with him, holding his large hands in her

"Good" pein said tightening his hold on her hand

As the walk together hand in hand, Sakura house came into view she walked a little faster knowing her brother will have fit for she was late (again). dragging pein along with a smirk on his face and amusement flashed in his eyes as he watch his cherry blossom pick up the pace. she kicked the door open and walked in casually with a grand smile as she watch her aniki descend down the stairs with an annoyed expression,

"I'm home asswipe miss me" sakura greeted with a smirk

"go fuck yourself" Hidan Haurno aka sakura older brother by two years though replied

"I got pein for that an what do you have my dear aniki a blow up doll name cookie" sakura retorted with a giggle at the end, pein chuckled lowly already use to their weird antics.

hidan whole face turn bright red in rage as he glare at his imoto with anger fiercely showing in his amethyst eyes, "ill kill you" hidan charged down stairs running towards his sister, pein threw her up in the hair all the way towards the ceiling as he grabbed hidan arm in one swift movement flipped him on his back with a smirk he held his arms out and caught sakura with ease like she was a flower,

"Hidan-teme I'm telling DAD!" sakura exclaimed glaring down at Hidan as she snaked her arms around her peins neck,

"Wait don't tell that old geezer" hidan said as he got up the floor and inched his face towards sakuras

"And Kakazu your in trouble now bitch" sakura barked with a snarl she tugged on pein hair telling him to take her to her room,

"Fuck sakura you fucking started it you bitch" hidan roared, sakura flipped him the bird as pein carried her away

"Lalalala I can't here you LALALALALA! I CAN'T FUCKING HERE YOU" Sakura screamed out, pein closed the door shut and locked it so hidan wouldn't come in, Pein dropped her on her bed gently as he sat down next to her looking around her room

"what color are you going to pain your room" pein asked his cherry, she put a finger on her chin and went into to her thinking mode while she stared uo at the ceiling.

"I was thinking red and black" she answer truthfully, as she glanced at him, she stood up and walked around her pink and black room.

"So the Akatsuki going to help me paint with naruto and sasuke they don't trust you guys which I don't blame them and after were done we could go watch a movie in our theatre room" sakura planned out as she grabbed her Glaxy S IIII and texted the Akatsuki also naruto and sasuke about the plan for tomorrow.

"What movie?" pein asked as he laid down on her enormous king size bed, staring up at her pink ceiling ,

"Texas Chain Saw Massacre and The Titanic" sakura answered with a wicked smile of hers as she crawled on pein her head on his muscular chest. inhaling his fresh rain sent, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why the Titanic" he asked stroking her silky pink hair affectionately inhaling her strawberry vanilla scent.

"I like seeing the boys suffer, especially Hidan" sakura nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck stifling a yawn of hers.

"Aa" pein answered as he close his eyes beginning to drift into a light nap, his arms tightly holding sakura.

* * *

**Yea I'm going to stop right here my hands are tired from all that typing **

**Pein: Read and Review**

**Itachi: please**

**Me: and have a nice day my dear readers :D oh and I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does if I did pein and sakura would be married and they would rule the world together muwhahahahahha**


End file.
